1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a mountable front element for a display unit and to a display unit having such mountable front. It also relates to coupling intermediates for use therewith.
2. Description of related art
Display units are well known. They generally consisting a tray having therein a plurality of products and a front molded with the tray and integral therewith.